


It Was Raining That Day

by MarkLeesHoe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Biting, Blow Jobs, Confrontations, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, dom hoshi, power sub woozi, sub woozi, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeesHoe/pseuds/MarkLeesHoe
Summary: Jihoon struggles to cope with the many unfortunate events his friend, Soonyoung, has gone through to protect him. And Soonyoung struggles to see how Jihoon feels about these unfortunate situations.“Do you...do you really hate me that much then?”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

February 17, 2018

13:26: I’m coming over now.

13:26: Wait, what? Why 

13:27: Oh, so now you respond?

13:28: Shut up why are you coming over?

13:30: Soonyoung. I’m serious. Why are you coming here?

13:38: ???

  
  


Sitting on the couch, Jihoon looks from the window down to his lap to see the guy who ran from his house to Jihoon’s like a goddamn idiot. This guy, Soonyoung, now lay passed out, head in his lap with a fever. Though Jihoon wants to smack Soonyoung awake, he stops himself, being careful not to wake the sick one. The rain pours down harder as Jihoon continues to gaze at Soonyoung with a look of irritation yet also with admiration. The irritation is because ever since Jihoon had known Soonyoung from the age of ten, he had made the most obviously idiotic decisions. 

When they were ten, they had been on a baseball team together and Soonyoung had almost hit a home run. Jihoon remembers that stupid, giddy smile on the other’s face as the ball flew into the air and he started to run. As he sprinted around the bases, he was so close to the home plate but then he looked at Jihoon and started to run towards him. Jihoon frowned as he shouted, “What are you doing?!” The rest of the team started to yell at him as well but he paid them no mind to anyone and continued to run towards Jihoon. He didn’t get very far though as he tripped on his untied shoelace and fell straight on his face. He had ended up chipping his tooth and nearing breaking his nose. Jihoon visited him in the hospital, a chipped tooth and an almost broken tooth later, demanding an explanation. Soonyoung simply had said that Jihoon’s shoe was untied and he wanted to tell him before he tripped and fell.

“What do you mean my shoe was untied?” a young Jihoon had asked, dumbfounded as he stared at his friend’s bandaged nose. “...it just was. You should always tie your shoes before a game, shorty,” Soonyoung said, smiling wide before wrapping his arm around Jihoon’s neck. 

How ironic. How could he be so nonchalant about that? Though he never forgot to tie his shoe after that. Jihoon now sighs softly and hesitates before softly brushing Soonyoung’s blonde hair from his eyes, suddenly remembering the incident that started all of this:

It was raining that day and Jihoon just had band rehearsal. Soonyoung had decided to wait for him outside until it was over but when they walked across the street, Jihoon had realized his jacket was still in the music hall. Without hesitation, Soonyoung ran across the street towards the music hall to go retrieve Jihoon’s forgotten jacket but he didn’t see the fast-approaching car coming from up the street. How stupid Jihoon thought the situation was. How could he leave his jacket behind when it was pouring rain? But then again, the idiot hadn’t thought to look both ways before diving headfirst into the street? This is what Jihoon thought as he cried over an unconscious Soonyoung’s hospital bed. 

Jihoon swallows hard at the memory, shutting his eyes as he tries to wipe the memory away, for it’s still fresh. He tried to stay away from Soonyoung after that accident. After Soonyoung healed, Jihoon had managed to stay clear of him for three months until now. Why? He isn’t sure. Maybe he was tired of seeing Soonyoung in the hospital all the time. Maybe he was tired of him being around all the time. Jihoon knew that wasn’t the reason. Deep in his heart, he knew what the reason was. But he refused to admit it. It would crush him if he did. Jihoon runs his finger lightly up Soonyoung’s arm, finally out of it’s cast. 

***

Soonyoung laid on his bed, back laid stretched out as he faced the ceiling. He plucked on the g-string on the guitar he held with his right hand and let out a heavy sigh. He felt like he’d been lying there for hours. He considered the possibility that it might be just because he’s tired but he knows that’s a lie. 

His thoughts were jumbled and swirling with curiosity and fear. He tried so hard to ignore them but it only hurt more when he tried to block out his thoughts. He had to face the facts: he had been ghosted by the one he loved. No more texts or calls, hell, they didn’t even speak to each other anymore. Soonyoung huffed, his heart sinking. Somehow admitting it didn’t really help him.

It had been months since the car accident that got Soonyoung stuck in the hospital for three weeks. His crush had come often at first. Sitting by Soonyoung’s bed and scolding him to death about what happened. “You’re lucky that you even survived!” his crush said. “Do you have any idea what kind of permanent damage could have happened to you? I could have lost y-... You’re...you’re such an idiot.” It was funny to him at first and it was reassuring to see how much his crush cared.

But that was until he heard the other one crying by his bedside late one night. Soonyoung closed his eyes as he remembered the tiny whimpers of his crush silently creeping through the air of that stuffy hospital. It was hard for Soonyoung to pretend to sleep. He didn’t understand why Jihoon was crying. He didn’t think it mattered that much to him. He wished he could explain that to him.

He wished he’d opened his eyes that night because, by morning, Jihoon was gone. And didn’t show his face to Soonyoung since he got out of the hospital three months ago. 

It was when they were ten that Soonyoung found that he kinda liked Jihoon even though he was short, grumpy and a little mean at times. At the time he didn’t realize how much Jihoon really meant to him. Soonyoung had the tendency to walk around with his shoes untied which his mother repeatedly told him to stop doing. Every time his mother saw that his shoes were untied, she would drop everything and make him tie it. 

So, when Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s untied shoe, disregarding the win for his team, he went out of his way to try and warn him. Later that day in the hospital, he too wondered why he had done something so idiotic. Soonyoung had some common sense but when it came to Jihoon, he would do crazy things to keep him safe.

He finally sat upon his bed, carefully handling the guitar. The instrument actually belonged to Jihoon, who left it at Soonyoung’s house months ago. It reminded him of Jihoon, a little too much actually. He could imagine how Jihoon would play, strumming each chord so delicately. Despite Jihoon’s crotchety personality, all of his songs were very soft, crestfallen, beautiful ones. Soonyoung would just sit and listen when he heard that Jihoon was playing, not daring to interrupt. Soonyoung pulled out his phone, the urge to call Jihoon being unbearable for him. Though he didn’t know why he even thought about trying because he knew Jihoon would answer. 

He chucked his phone to the side of his bed and ran his hands through his blonde hair in a fit of frustration.  _ Why am I making this so hard? His life doesn’t belong to me. He can do what he wants, _ he thought. He then looked at the guitar, an idea sparking up.  _ Jihoon probably wanted his guitar back...right _ ? 

Soonyoung stretched his body to reach his phone and pulled up Jihoon in his texts. He had tried to text Jihoon weeks ago but Soonyoung prayed now that he’d get a response about his precious guitar. His hands froze suddenly as he tried to decide what to type. 

‘Heeeyy, you forgot your guitar. i guess i’ll do you a favor and drop it off huh shorty?’ he started to type with his thumbs. His thumb hovered over the send button for at least six seconds before he deleted the message.  _ Ok, think. You have to be assertive. He hasn’t been responding to you when you ask him questions. Assertive but...not mean.  _ he thought to himself. 

‘I’m coming by to drop off your guitar,’ he began to type again. He felt hesitant about that message. Was it too forward? He held his thumb over the send button but then began to think: For months, he had been trying to get Jihoon’s attention. Countless texts, calls, hell, even letters had been sent from him to Jihoon in a desperate attempt to get something,  _ anything _ , from the guy he loved. 

But there was  _ nothing _ .

No response whatsoever.

Then he got angry. This was one of the very few times where he was so angry, that his head began to throb; and Soonyoung barely felt anger whatsoever. At this point, Soonyoung didn’t give a shit about giving Jihoon space. At this point, Soonyoung deserved an explanation for why his best friend had ghosted him for months. At this point, he was emotionally exhausted and missed Jihoon desperately. Not just as his crush, but as his friend. He missed that short, pissy asshole so much, it burned in Soonyoung’s head. His head throbbed even more as hot tears finally spilled from his cheeks. He wanted to chuck his phone across the room and scream but instead, he just poured it all out into text.

‘What is wrong with you? Huh? What did I do wrong?? I was in the hospital for so long and just ditched me one day. And now you ghost me for months? It’s been so long that you’ve probably forgotten me right? Did you find someone new? Was I not entertaining enough for you? Why won’t you tell me? Why won’t you talk to me? Why won’t you fucking tell me anything? Why?why?why I just sdont fuckdib…’

The tears began to make his vision blurry and it was harder to type. He sniffed in hard, curling up into a little ball with the phone clenched in his hands. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to just go over to Jihoon’s place and not think about the consequences. But having that mentality is what got him into the situation in the first place. He only got himself hurt more and more. Though that was just physical pain. 

He looked at the jumbled message on his phone, reading over his sloppy misspelled thoughts and realized that this emotional pain was more painful than any other physical pain that he put himself through for Jihoon. And he realized that this emotional pain wouldn’t stop until he talked to Jihoon himself. He knew the consequences and he was willing to take them. He wiped his face, deleted his rant and typed in ‘I’m coming over now’ and finally pressed send. He ended up leaving, diving headfirst into the pouring rain. Jihoon’s guitar still laid at the side of Soonyoung’s bedside, the excuse completely forgotten and completely unneeded. 

***

Jihoon jumps a little when he sees that Soonyoung’s eyes have opened a little. He quickly pulls his hand, which was stroking the other’s hair, away from his head. Jihoon quickly gets up from off the couch, Soonyoung’s head falling onto the cushion. Jihoon stands stiffly next to him, glaring down at the other.

“Owww,” Soonyoung whines, sitting up slowly. “Jihoon, what the heck? You suck, man.”

Jihoon scowls, looking down at the other. “I suck? I should really fucking punch you right now. What are you doing here?” he seethes. “You can’t just send a random goddamn text minutes before you show up.”

Soonyoung sits up, sitting criss-cross on the couch, moving his blonde hair from his eyes. He rolls his eyes, grinning at Jihoon. “It’s nice to see you too, Shorty.”

“I told you to stop fucking calling me that. I’m not a goddamn kid anymore,” he growls, balling his tiny fists.

Soonyoung’s grin widens as he starts to giggle. “Kids shouldn’t swear, you know. It is kinda cute the harder you try though.”

“I’m not a fuckin-” Jihoon stops himself, taking a deep breath. “Whatever. I’m driving you home. Since you decided to spontaneously show up here in the goddamn rain, you have a fever.”

Soonyoung frowns. “I don’t understand the problem. Just a few months ago, I could show up here without a text or a call and you’d be happy to see me,” he mumbles quietly.

Jihoon’s glare flickers a little bit at the memory but the compassion doesn’t last for long.

“Well then I should have told you a long fucking time ago to text before you come over,” he says. 

“Well, now that I’m here, you have nothing you want to tell me?”

“What exactly is there to talk about, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks, quietly. 

“You know what.”

“I really don’t.”

“You do too,” Soonyoung whines.

“I said I don't, Soonyoung! Stop being a goddamn child,” Jihoon says.

“Why don’t you stop being a child and just tell me what’s fucking wrong!” Soonyoung snaps loudly.

Jihoon’s taken aback from the sudden rise in volume and the swearing. Soonyoung, first of all, barely ever swears and, though he’s loud all the time, this time it’s a bit different. Jihoon can always feel when Soonyoung is angry. There’s always a tense, suffocating feeling wafting through the air the few times Jihoon has witnessed when his friend gets angry. Soonyoung never says anything. Never yells, never does anything violent. He’s just very silent. It always makes Jihoon very uncomfortable. Makes his stomach turn. The feeling now is different and the yelling isn’t helping. He can sense Soonyoung’s anger swirling. This anger within him is unfamiliar to Jihoon and it’s highly unsettling. 

Jihoon’s suddenly wondering if this was a mistake. 

Soonyoung sniffs hard, the mixture of the fever and the anger clouding his mind. 

“Why,” he whimpers, looking up at Jihoon who’s standing, frozen, next to the couch. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Jihoon had been fearing this conversation. He’d told himself that he was gonna figure out an excuse, any excuse that wasn’t the truth. But he kept pushing it away.  _ Oh, I have some time,  _ he’d think. _ Oh, I’d have a warning if I knew he was gonna come talk to me,  _ he’d think. _ Oh, he’s probably gonna forget about me. Find someone else that’s better for him,  _ he’d think. The last option hurt him a little but...it would have been for the best, wouldn’t it? 

Jihoon doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there but when he finally comes out of his thoughts, he still doesn’t know what to say.

“I, um, I don’t have anything to say to you, Soonyoung. I’m just busy,” he manages. “Now let’s go before your fever gets worse.” Jihoon walks towards the door to grab his keys.

Soonyoung scoffs. “Do you...do you really hate me that much then?” he asks, his voice breaking.

_ Shit _ . Jihoon hears the tears in his voice and it made a lump form in his throat. What did he hate more than Soonyoung being angry? When he cried.

Jihoon slowly turned around to see that Soonyoung was indeed crying but the mixture of tears and his fever made it look like Soonyoung was on the brink of death.  _ Fuck.  _ Jihoon doesn’t know how much will-power he has left in him.

“Soonyoung...I can’t...” he lets out.

“You can’t what?” 

Jihoon shakes his head, looking down. He doesn’t know if it’s a matter of pride or what. But he feels like unmasking these thoughts will hurt more than anticipated.

“Please,” Soonyoung sobs. “Tell me. I can’t do this anymore, Jihoon. It hurts so much.”

“Why is this hurting you,” he asks, frowning.

“Because I miss you and you’re avoiding me for no reason? Is that so confusing to you?”

Jihoon chuckled breathily. “That hurts you? You know what hurts, Soonyoung? Breaking your arm. Nearly getting your two front teeth knocked out. Getting third-degree burns on your hands and arms. Getting hit by a fucking car! Soonyoung, why do you do this to yourself?” 

“What? So is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” he asks. " I only wanted to protect you! Because you're…you're my best friend. And I love you and I-"

Soonyoung shut himself up but he knows he has said too much. Jihoon's cheeks had turned a scarlet red as he stares at Soonyoung with wide eager eyes, waiting for him to finish.

"I-I" he stutters, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

He didn’t expect his confession to be this way; Pouring rain in the middle of a fight with Jihoon. God, he hates that it had to turn out this way. He wanted it to be cute, not depressing. "I just want you to be, um, safe…"  _ Goddamit. _

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon, waiting for a response.

_ Fuck, I blew,  _ he thinks, cursing himself.  _ How could I be so fucking stupid?  _

For so long, Soonyoung had kept his love a secret. He valued his friendship with Jihoon so much and he didn’t want to ruin it by making everything awkward.  _ Because there is no way in hell Jihoon would love me back. _

And now he’s exposed. He already thought he’s about to lose Jihoon as a friend. Now Soonyoung is sure he will lose him. He wanted anything but that. His stomach turns at the thought and his head starts to spin. His body starts to feel warmer. He looks up at Jihoon and there’s still no response. Still silence. Rejection. That silence is rejection, he knows it.  _ God, fuck _ .  _ Please say something, anything. _

He tries to say something aloud but his body won’t let him. The room starts to spin wildly.  _ He hates me. _

“I...Oh, whoa! Soonyoung!” Jihoon yells, catching Soonyoung as he goes limp and falls off the couch. “S-soonyoung! Soonyoung can you hear me?!”

_ He hates me. _

He can but just barely. His whole body covered with sweat, his head spinning and his vision blurry, Jihoon’s face starts to fade away. “Fuck! Soonyoung stay with m-”

Jihoon’s voice is so faint now. The sick one tries to make out his face but the edges and curves of his face blurs into black. He wants to reach out but he can’t. His body won't let him. His mind won’t let him. His thoughts are faint now. Everything is. His eyes finally force themselves closed.

_ He hates me. _


	2. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung wakes up with Jihoon in the hospital. It's time for the two of them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. Because of the virus, I'm stuck at home and I have no school for a bit. So more chapters and stories are to come! <3

_ He hates me. _

_ He hates me. _

_ He hates me. _

_ He hates me. _

_ Please don’t hate me. _

Soonyoung opens his eyes and, by the white speckled ceiling, he realizes that he’s back in the hospital. When he tries to sit up, the room starts to spin and he decided that’s not a good idea. He’s able to turn his head and see that its nearly 2am.

_ Oh god, what happened? _

He stares at the ceiling, a blank canvas for him to remember the events of yesterday. His head beats with pain the more he tries to remember. It was almost as if his body didn’t want him to.

All he can manage to do is turn his head and his eyes widen in surprise. He didn't except it, but Jihoon was here, asleep by his bedside. His face is turned to the side, one arm under his cheek and the other in reaching up, leading up to Soonyoung's hand where Jihoon’s hand tightly gripped on his.

Soonyoung flushed, finally finding the strength to sit up. He doesn't know what to do at this moment but he wants to just look at Jihoon. Just to look at him as he holds the other's hand.

_ This isn't creepy at all, right?  _ He tries to keep that in mind as he continues to gaze, enjoying this moment before he eventually wakes up and starts being less adorable. Soonyoung squeezes the other's hand gently, rubbing a thumb across his fingers. He thinks about the last time he was in the hospital with him. How Jihoon chewed him out and then cried while he thought Soonyoung was asleep. All night. 

Soonyoung blames himself for that. He wonders if Jihoon had cried this time. And if so, for how long until he fell asleep. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers to the sleeping one. He didn’t want to admit he knew why Jihoon left him. Or, why he avoided him. He's a nuisance to be around. Too many hospital trips. Too much attention that he needs.

He takes a deep breath, remembering the night before. He was so stupid to get worked up when he was sick. 

The hospital door swings open and Jihoon jolts awake. He looks up wide-eyed at Soonyoung, who's caught like a deer in headlights as he hand tightens in Jihoon's. Jihoon looks down at thier hands and flushes.  _ Fuck _ . 

They stare at each other, not knowing what to say until someone clears thier behind them and they rip thier hands away. The nurse stands awkwardly at the doorway, holding a plastic pitcher of water.

"Uh, hello. Glad to see you've woken up," he says, walking in slowly.

"Yeah, I just did," he chuckles, awkwardly. 

The nurse places the pitcher down. "Do you feel any better? You had an extremely high fever."

Soonyoung nods, glancing down at Jihoon who's and sitting still. "Yeah...my head just hurts a little," he mutters.

"Ok, well I can take your temperature and if all is ok then we'll give you some pain killers and discharge you in the morning. You would just need to rest for the night."

Soonyoung nods and gives the nurse a smile. “Ok. Thank you so much.”

The nurse takes Soonyoung’s temperature quickly leaves, leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung with privacy.

There’s a brief silence. 

“...I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung frowns, looking down at the other. “Well-I mean, what do you mean for what-”

“You should be sorry,” Jihoon chuckles, rolling his eyes. “I just want to hear it from your mouth what you’re sorry for.”

Soonyoung huffs. “Do I...do I have to say it? You already know-”

“Bitch, you better say it. How am I supposed to know you know if you don’t say it?”

Soonyoung purses his lips. “I’m sorry for running out in the rain...”

“For running out in the rain...”

Soonyoung groans. “...for running out in the rain knowing I was already sick.”

Jihoon smacks Soonyoung’s hand, making him flinch. “Ow! What the heck?”

“That’s the additional punishment for doing something stupid...again….”

Soonyoung looks down, occasionally eyeing Jihoon apologetically.

Jihoon sits up straight, looking up at Soonyoung with determined eyes. 

“Look. I’m tired of beating around the bush with you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says. “There are a few things that I have to tell you. You must take them seriously, ok?”

Soonyoung nods slowly.

“...Soonyoung, I like you. I really like you,” Jihoon manages. “And yes, this is a confession.”

Soonyoung flushes, staying silent as he grips onto the hospital blankets.

“And Soonyoung, because I like you, I hate seeing you here. Especially so frequently. It’s the reason why I distanced myself from you. I thought that if I got myself away from you, that you would be safe. That you would make better decisions.”

Jihoon looks the other up and down. “That obviously didn’t happen. And I know...I know you like me.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “I-I-I never-”

“You make it very obvious. I know you were about to say it last night but I didn’t...I didn’t want you to. Because I didn’t want you to end up staying. Because if I let you in then you might get hurt again. But if I’m being honest, Soonyoung, I miss you. I miss you a lot because I like you a lot. Do you accept my confession? Or, you know, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Soonyoung is too dumbfounded to answer. It isn’t like Jihoon to be this forward. He’s the kind of person that keeps his feeling reserved. Says it’s  _ too much energy to show feelings.  _ This must be hard for Jihoon. And Soonyoung really appreciates it.

“O-oh, yeah,” Soonyooung stutters, suddenly realizing that he was asked a question. “...of course. Of course, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Jihoon nods, smiling up at Soonyoung. “Ok. But Soonyoung, I have to tell you something. This-”

He gestures to the hospital room. “-can’t happen anymore. Unless you are actually sick, it can’t.”

“But I just want to protect you-” Soonyoung starts.

Jihoon tuts him. “Soonyoung, I’m a grown-ass man. I’m not a little kid who’s gonna die from tripping on his shoelace. This about trust. You need to trust me that I know how to do things by myself. How are you going to take care of me if you get sick or injured again? Or if you fucking die-”

Jihoon winces and lets out a shaky breath. “I...I don’t want you to die, Soonyoung. That’s basically all I’m saying.”

Soonyoung swallows hard, his brain soaking in Jihoon’s words. He’s been told by other people that his efforts to protect the other are excessive. But he didn’t really think about it until tonight Didn’t really think about his health. Didn’t really think about Jihoon’s mental health or his mental well-being. Soonyoung hesitates before taking Jihoon’s hand. 

Jihoon looks at his hand as Soonyoung slowly laces them together, thier fingers delicately intertwined.

“...I’m sorry. I never really thought about it that way. I never meant for you to feel like this. I just wanted you to be safe. I just wanted you to be there for you,” Soonyoung says. “But...I’ll take this into consideration now. I won’t try to save you from small things. I know you can handle it yourself. I just...wanted to be someone in your life.”

Jihoon scoffs and smacks Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You’ve always been someone in my life, you fucking idiot. You don’t have to hospitalize yourself to show that you love me. In fact, I’d rather you not do that. I’d rather you show me in other ways...”

Soonyoung smirks a little. “In other ways?”

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung with wide eyes and his cheeks start to turn a little red. “Oh, my god, Soonyoung, shut up-”

“Well, I mean. I wasn’t able to show that I loved you in those ‘other ways’ because I hadn’t confessed. But now that you’ve confessed, am I allowed to?”

Jihoon’s eyes are even wider than before. “Dear God, Soonyoung. The hand holding is fine but...other than that-”

Soonyoung leans in a little. “So I can’t kiss you?” he asks, curiously.

“...NOW?” he nearly shrieks. “W-we’re in a hospital, damn it! You’re supposed to be recovering!”

“I feel pretty good. Especially now,” Soonyoung giggles, grinning.

“I-I. No. Not now. I was  _ not  _ prepared for this...” Jihoon groans.

“Ok. Just offering,” Soonyoung says, nodding. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Now here’s the thing. Now, at this moment, Jihoon is uncomfortable. Not only because Soonyoung mentioned the act of kissing but also because now, it is all Jihoon can think about now. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Soonyoung once...or twice...or more than that... 

But the series of events that happened with Soonyoung were just so overpowering, that Jihoon had forgotten about those lewd thoughts he would have in the middle of the night.

Now, they’ve talked it out. They’ve confessed to each other. They’re official. Now all those fantasies that Jihoon had in the middle of the night can come true and he did  _ not  _ expect that to happen.

He wants it. But he’s too embarrassed to say.

“You can, um,” Jihoon starts. Soonyoung looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“If you want, you can, you know…”

A small smirk twitches onto Soonyoung’s face. “I can what?”

Jihoon purses his life.  _ God this is so fucking hard and he knows it,  _ he thinks.

Soonyoung leans in a little, eyes locked with Jihoon’s. “Tell me.”

_ Fuck.  _ “Just fucking kiss me, you asshole,” Jihoon says, grabbing the collar of Soonyoung’s hospital gown and pulling him forward. Thier lips kinda smash together, making the most awkward kiss either of them has ever had. 

Soonyoung pulls away, disoriented. “Whoa, whoa, ok, Let’s try that again, ok?”

Soonyoung pats his lap, summoning Jihoon up.

“Um...you want me to sit on your lap?”Jihoon asks, raising an eyebrow. “...you’re such a pervert. What if we get caught?”

“They’re gonna knock beforehand. And the hallway echos like crazy. We’ll be able to hear them,” Soonyoung reassures him.

Jihoon tries to ignore the fact that the nurse came in before and neither of them noticed but just says, “...fine. Oh my god, I can’t believe this.”

“You don’t have to. I’m happy with leaning dow-oh!”

Jihoon is already climbing onto the hospital bed, straddling Soonyoung’s legs. He carefully places his arms on Soonyoung’s shoulders, his face so close to the others. He’s never been this close to him before.

Soonyoung flushes, his hands trailing around Jihoon’s sides making Jihoon shiver a little.

“You can start. Slowly this time. You don’t need to panic,” Soonyoung whispers. “I want this...a lot. Do you want it?”

Jihoon swallows a little, his mouth parted open a little as he tries to avoid Soonyoung eyes.

“Y-yeah,” he says, quietly. 

“Look at me, Jihoon. Say it a little louder for me,” Soonyoung whisper, observing the other’s eyes.

Jihoon looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know need to tell you. Why do that when I could just kiss you.”

He leans in slowly and kisses Soonyoung, his head tilted to the side. Soonyoung’s cause off guard by the response but closes his eyes and pushes against the other lips, trying to match the pace of him.

Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, playing with his hair as he kisses the other a little harder. Soonyoung takes note of this, deciding to give Jihoon’s lower lips a little nibble, making Jihoon whimper quietly. Soonyoung sucks on his bottom lip a little more, loving the reaction he’s getting. 

Jihoon opens his mouth a little wider to allow Soonyoung’s tongue to dip into his mouth. Jihoon catches his tongue with his lips and sucks on it softly.

Jihoon pulls at Soonyoung’s hair a little, making Soonyoung gasp and thier lips disconnect. They both breathe heavily, Jihoon’s fist still full of the other’s hair.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung whispers. 

Now that shit was hot to Jihoon. The fact that he could make Soonyoung swear like that made his dick twitch a little. “Uh, that was an intense first kiss.”

Jihoon then starts to grind down on Soonyoung a little. Soonyoung gasps softly, looking at Jihoon.

“I love it when you swear,” Jihoon mutters, rocking his hips. “It...It gets me so hard.”

“Does it? ” Soonyoung lets out, eyes looking the other up and down. “I can feel it.”

“Can you...can you swear again?” Jihoon asks, tightening his grip on the other’s hair. 

“Is that what you want, Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks, trailing his hand up Jihoon’s side.

Whimpering, Jihoon starts to rock his hips fast, feeling Soonyoung’s erection grow a little.

“You wanna hear me swear, Jihoon?” Soonyoung coos. “You gotta work for it.”

Soonyoung suddenly pushes Jihoon’s hips down, forcing thier crotches together. Jihoon whines and lets go of Soonyoung’s hair, grabbing onto his shoulders and grinding slow and deep.

Soonyoung gives Jihoon a few pecks on his pretty lips, nipping and biting on his bottom one. He trails his kisses down to his neck, kissing around that area until Jihoon lets out a long moan.

“There we go,” he whispers. He starts to suck at that spot, nibbling and biting down.

“Ah-, fuck!” Jihoon groans.

“Shhh,” Soonyoung says softly. “I know it feels good, baby. But you just gotta be as quiet as you can.”

Jihoon just manages a whimper and continues to grind down on him. Jihoon’s jeans cause a nice warm friction for both of them. He plays with different speeds and feels how Soonyoung’s breath pattern changes against his neck. Soonyoung mouths his way up Jihoon’s neck and nibbles on his earlobe.

Then Jihoon grinds right up against the underside of Soonyoung’s erection through his pants. Soonyoung hisses through his teeth, biting down hard on the edge of Jihoon’s ear.

“F-fuck,” Soonyoung whispers in the other’s ear.

Jihoon moans softly, grinning as he moves his hips in that same spot, harder this time. 

“Aw, fuck. Just like that Jihoon,” he whispers in the other’s ear. He tightens his grip on his hips and starts to roll his hips smoothly up against Jihoon, timing it to aline with the other’s thrusts.

“F-fuck, I think I might-”

There’s the sound of footsteps down the hall and this time, Jihoon was attention. 

“W-we...we have to stop,” Jihoon says, stopping his hips. They both are obviously disappointed but Jihoon dismounts back onto the chair next to the bed.

Soonyoung takes Jihoon’s hand and grins at him. “I didn’t know you could grind like that.”

“Shut the hell up,” Jihoon snaps. “I can’t believe I just did that. We just made it official not even ten minutes about we’re already fuck-”

The nurse slides the door open and Jihoon shuts up. Soonyoung just smiles next to him as the nurse talks to them about noise complaints.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
